Silent Hill: Dreams of Fire and Ice
by Corpsebride13
Summary: Unlike my other stories I have decided to revolve this story around a dream, well the first few chapters while the story takes place in Brahms, once the characters go to Silent Hill it will be all real life for the characters, old characters and one new character will join Leonard and Annette in their struggles against Pyramid Head? Please read and give feedback and enjoy your read
1. Prologue

**Prologue- Annette's Story**

**I had that dream again, the dream that finds its way into my sleeping mind. A dream of fire and ice, a beautiful blue flame shines above my head. Every morning is the same routine, I shake the last remnants of the dream from my head, or so I use to think, Adrien always appears, his beauty still flowing but instead of a greeting, he glances at me as if I am an insect that he wants to be rid of, he, gives me the vision of not being welcome in my surroundings.**

**Perhaps, I'm not welcome, I was never really welcome anywhere in my life, high school was another example of a place that my presence wasn't accepted. I was always called fat or fatty. People were cruel back then.**

**I vowed I would hit it big and show everyone, but I was only kidding myself. I have lost the weight but making it big in a place like this, that was a joke that wasn't even funny.**

**Adrien had moved from Shepherd's Glen to Brahms. I see him when I shop, he seems to be the same person he was back in high school, only now instead of the reputation of loner keeping him sour, he has a good paying job and tackles extra jobs on the side.**

**Oh, sorry I have started a story but never really got to my name. I am Annette Jones a resident of Shepherd's Glen well at least for the remaining of the summer, I agreed to stay with my mother until she was back to her feet from a rough divorce from my father, a fourteen year marriage over and now once loving words have turned into words of hatred, no one would believe that my meek and humble mother was married to a worthless and waste of time person like my father.**

**My mother wouldn't agree to leave Shepherd's Glen, to move into my apartment with me, she always stated **_**I don't want to leave behind the valued memories that we have made in this house.**_

**Me though I had no problems leaving this place once I graduated from high school. I moved with Adrien for a few months until I had earned enough money to get me an apartment in a low salary building, before I left Adrien and me would work out most of the time that I was there, he never needed it but always stated, **_**I don't mind working out with you, besides it's best to have a partner instead of losing motivation by going at it alone.**_

**Well you are probably waiting to hear the origins of my dreams well, pull up a chair, my story starts early one Spring morning and I can say I will never forget that Spring, well not as long as I'm on this Earth; but somehow I want it to remain in my memories, because you were there with me by my side through it all, now you are just a ghost in a once popular town that has become a town for lost and tainted souls.**


	2. Day One of An Unforgettable Spring

**I hated hot Spring days, days where air conditioners seem to only raise my power bill sky high. I never did like Spring due to the hot days, Summer was on my hate list also. I've never felt this sweaty not even during my thirty minutes training sessions with Adrien he put me through a rough course but today was just crazy, it felt like Brahms sat on a volcano waiting to blow any moment now.**

**All I could do is sit and bare the weather, my doors and windows closed tight and locked. My sundress was the only thing making this heat near way tolerable. My door swung open as the windows rattled I stood up my heart pounding rapid in my chest, the unbearable, heat melted as the temperatures dropped to the degree that was in tone with my air conditioner, maybe the temperature was cooler than the air that sprayed in the room a strong wind blew a cold blizzard sort of wind, it was not the only thing to greet me but flakes of snow entered through my window.**

**I couldn't believe this snowflake's and winds this cold during a day of Spring. Winter was long gone until later this year. A faint siren was heard as I then heard scraping of metal outside my door. I brought myself to look and see a man dressed in black and his long black hair flowing in the direction of the winds.**

"**Adrien?" I found myself asking the question out loud instead of inside my head as I had intended.**

"**You can not defeat me, don't go to Silent Hill." The man said ignoring my question as if I had never even spoken it. His glance fell on me as a snarl crossed his lips and snow and ice came rushing through my living room I screamed as ice closed around me quickly forming a wall of ice.**

"**No!" I yelled as I jolted awake and soon from my bed. I looked around and saw I was in my medium sized room the pink and white wallpaper gave me the feeling of a quick peace from the horrible nightmare I had just experienced. Shaking the remains of my nightmare from my thoughts, I walked from my room and down the small hallway of my apartment, walking into the small kitchen it lacked a coffee maker, I hated the beverage so why waste money on something I didn't need nor would find use of.**

**I poured myself a glass of milk then sat on the sofa looking back at my kitchen then my focus went to my Google Samsung laptop it wasn't fancy but it got what I needed done I powered up the machine to check my email. I had two new messages the first one from my mother, it seemed the problems with my parents were escalating instead of settling. I was almost ready to click the message from my mother, but the second email caught my attention. **

**The header read '****Silent Hill Lakeview Hotel' ****curiosity got the better of me as I clicked that message instead, once the message was open I saw one attachment as I clicked it the laptop had it loaded within a few seconds in the picture was a woman who looked a lot like me, she wore my favorite sundress and was surrounded by two Pyramid Head figures wielding spears.**

**The woman's blond hair caked with blood as was the abdomen of her white sundress, she hung upside down between the tall humanoid creatures in a metallic device.**

**A knock at my door caused me to jump and look at my computer once more but the screen was different the picture that was being shown now was of an average hotel, this header read, '****Brahms Hotel Grand Opening Today!"**

**That was the first day of strange occurrences that would last for the next few months, each day would become more and more insane sand the events seemed to get crazier with every passing moment, my nightmares was just beginning.**


	3. An Executioner's Company

The ride to Silent Hill with Adrien was quiet. I could hear a pin drop on my carpeted floors, with the silence between us. The only downside to my Ford Focus was my lack of the radio. My parents gave me the car once they got a new one, this car was bought used and the radio was always an issue even when my parents had it.

I glanced at Adrien who had his hands in tight fists, " Am I driving too fast for you dude?"

Adrien"s eyes met my face, "You are going fifty-five in a forty mile zone, you're driving kind of reckless, even for a town with no traffic."

I looked at the road once more slowing down, " Sorry, dude I didn't know you were afraid of speeding cars."

"I'm not afraid of fast vehicles. I'm not very fond of Toluca Lake. I hate large bodies of water." Adrien stated, " Doesn't your radio work?"

I could tell the question about the radio was a distraction to keep me from asking about his fear of water, but I only grew more curious so I asked, " Why do you hate large bodies of water, it would tell me why you always rejected my offers to go to the pool during the Summer, when you would accept the offer you stayed sitting in a fold-up chair until we left."

A sigh was heard as Adrien stated, "I just hate it."

I looked at him and replied, "Right, I understand that but my question is why."

Glancing at the road once more Adrien said, "I can't swim, when I was younger I snuck and got in my grandparents pool and I almost drowned, my grandmother said my cousin pulled me out of the water and revived me, when I woke up I was surrounded my family and paramedics."

I looked at him then back at the road only to slam on my brakes as a figure walked across the road their gazes on the road. I looked at Adrien who appeared to be fine, my radio started to admit static as did Adrien's cellphone. We looked to see the figure was standing in front of the car their gaze looking at us.

Adrien looked at the figure then at me as we sat looking at the man whose focus never changed.

"What should we do?" I asked Adrien who shook his head and stared at me.

" Maybe we can drive around him, he seems harmless." Adrien suggested as my motor died, I looked from the figure trying to start the car that only seemed to make a clicking sound.

"Why are you two here?" I heard a voice say from Adrien's side of the car.

We looked to see our surroundings were light and Adrien opened his door asking the man, "Mikhail, what have you been up to?"

Mikhail looked at me then at Adrien, "You didn't answer my question, Adrien."

Adrien replied, "We came to get you from this town and get you to come to Brahms."

"That isn't possible Adrien, you two need to leave while you still can." Mikhail stated.

I pounded on the steering wheel, "Don't be crazy, this place is dead and has been dead for thirty years. What does this town have that would make you want to cling to it? Dude this town has everything in the world wrong with it."

Mikhail looked at me then at Adrien, "Blond moment?"

"Hello, the blond is still sitting here, do we have to force your gothic butt in his car or are you going to make it easy for us?" I stated looking at Mikhail who looked at me.

Mikhail stated, "Probably the hard way, you two may want to get out of the car before the darkness comes and the sirens sound, you can't leave the town you two have lost your chance,"

Adrien looked at Mikhail " What are you talking about?"

Mikhail replied," The darkness is peeking its head you will need to seek shelter; He doesn't take too kindly to many outsiders."

I looked at Adrien who sighed, "Come on dude, let's go we're fighting a losing battle here, let's just go."

Adrien nodded as we exited the car following Mikhail through the ghost town that was Silent Hill. I looked around and stated, "It's never too late to bail from this town dude, you may have it easy out of here, with your looks you could be a real heart breaker."

Mikhail looked at me then at Adrien, "Is she always this cheerful?"

"Yes, I love to express myself and you can just tell me to be quiet or something, I'm sure we would be friends if you would actually communicate with me." I stated and looked at Adrien who sighed.

Mikhail led us to an old hotel opening the door as we walked the long halls, passing many rooms I saw a room with a white door I said, "This one looks nice." I stopped causing the men with me to stop also, "Why don't we stay here?"

Mikhail looked at me as he opened the door," You can stay here we'll be down the hall."

"What you're leaving me alone in a ghost town, dude that's not cool." I was shocked as Mikhail smiled.

"You have no humor do you?" Mikhail stated walking into the room.

I sighed walking behind them into the room I closed the door behind me. Sitting on the couch Mikhail looked at us, "You two are probably tired maybe you would like to go to sleep."

Adrien looked at his cousin, "Sleeping in a hotel in a ghost town that sounds really comforting." Sarcasm covered his tone.

"Perhaps, but I assure you this town has more than meets the eye." Mikhail stood from the couch.

"What did you mean by the darkness you spoke of earlier," I asked Mikhail, "Does it have anything to do with that couple whose bodies were found in the lake, the Sunderland's? How about that chubby guy who was gunned down that same week?" I continued not really giving anyone a chance to speak.

"James Sunderland? He came to Silent Hill to search for his wife Mary. The couple visited the town a couple years and stayed in the Lakeview Hotel shortly before it burnt down. Eddie the young man found in the storage was running away from police when he came here, I remember them, that group slowly turned against one another; they all had something to hide but the executioners of this town knows all sin and are the ones to summon people such as them to this town to give them the proper judgement they deserve, they all were here for evil deeds they committed rather they were aware of it or not; they mainly were clueless up until their last moments alive at least" Mikhail stated looking at me, "Your next question is what are the executioners that I am speaking of, I'm correct, am I not?"

I was shocked at how Mikhail seemed to read my thoughts like an open book. Shocked all I could do was nod my head in response. Mikhail stood to his feet walking to a large picture beside me, for the first time I noticed the contents of the picture it was of that Pyramid Head thing that I had seen on my laptop earlier today.

"Who is that, he is an executioner of this town?" I asked not really wanting to see that creature again.

"He has many names, but he is an executioner of sinners, the other executioner is just as dangerous as this one in my opinion, the other executioner is more feared by the residents of this town, he is a wolf in sheep's clothes. The Order keeps him at bay he is unable to change into his true form, forever young, never aging; soul of fire and rage for vengeance ," Mikhail stated looking at me as sirens rang out in the distance, "We are safe as long as we stay in this room, this hotel's halls are affected by the darkness, but rooms such as this never changes appearances."

Mikhail walked to the bed laying down" Enough stories for tonight it's time you two went to bed."

Adrien looked at me and asked his cousin," Mikhail, this executioner other than the one on the wall, is you isn't it? You're that other executioner."

Mikhail rose from the bed" Executioners come in many forms as does laws, dreams, and nightmares; many forms of things that we just can not control. Everyone has a nightmare in Silent Hill, I am theirs. I can not be destroyed many have tried only to end up dead and history to me, leaving their families to mourn for their losses, I have gained many enemies," Mikhail grinned looking at the two of us, "But none alive to lose sleep over."

Adrien and I looked at one another chills running down our spines; we didn't know what to expect with Mikhail, though he was being shackled by The Order a cult, or group of some sort I assumed back then. Adrien and myself stayed up the remaining of that night, our light was coming from a small crack in the door and through the small cracks in the walls, we listened to the sound of grinding metal somewhere in the hotel, the air hot, like lava or fire. That night was a nightmare staying in a dark room I had prayed the whole time that this was just a dream and that I would wake up soon, but every time I closed my eyes the more the truth was hard to ignore this was real and that night in that darkness I could feel myself changing, from the bubbly 22 year old to a woman twice my age, I felt like a twenty-seven year old in a twenty-two year old's body, a confused, and paranoid woman who felt like her soul was as dark as the darkness surrounding us, and I hated that feeling. The emotions I had felt that night scared me back then and I can still feel them when I close my eyes at night, I never told your father of my times with Adrien and Mikhail, I kept their secrets closed in my memories I didn't want to share my memories of the two men I would love as days past, my heart yearned to be with the two people that would never be mine.


	4. Meeting Serenity

Silent Hill: Dreams of Fire and Ice

Chapter 4: Meeting Serenity and Silent Hills Newest Victims

The horrible darkness faded into daylight, that was the worst night I had ever endured. I was never the night's biggest fan, but Adrien and I looked at one another as the creeping sounds of the years old bed stirred underneath Mikhail's weight. I looked as Mikhail woke up and sat on the bed looking at the two of us, "You two are awake early." The Gothic executioner stood from his resting spot.

Adrien looked at Mikhail, "How can you sleep with that heat and freaky noises all night."

"You two stayed awake all night? You witnessed the Darkness, why torture yourselves in that way? Mikhail asked us concerned.

Adrien looked at him stating, "We seriously couldn't sleep not with the heat I being sweaty and that is all I could do all night, Annette seemed to cry most of the night, why couldn't you have left when we asked you to?"

Mikhail looked at me as I jerked my head away, was I embarrassed by my tears or was I terrified of what Mikhail really was or maybe both reasons could be accurate. I felt a hann on my hair, I looked to up to see it was Mikhail, he bent down beside me saying, "You two are here on your own decision,death doesn't seek you two in this town, though there are others who are less fortunate Pyramid Head haunts the Darkness while I haunt this realm, I have no quarrel with neither of you. I have watched you two grow and you have no sins worthy of Pyramid Head wanting to come after you much less kill you. Do try to calm down, i promise the two of you are safer here than you are in Brahms and Shepherd's Glen, you Annette have the ability to control what you see, as do you Adrien, the Darkness is a realm for those who have sinned. I doubt stealing a rubber ball when you were a child or pushing someone to get away from you in self-defense is worthy of killing you two over."

I looked at Mikhail who had found his footing his hand extended to help me to my own feet I accepted his gesture as he pulled me to my feet, " Let's get some fresh air, I feel like taking a little walk."

Adrien stood up and we left the room, I felt a hand wrap around my own. I looked and saw Mikhail who gave me a gentle smile, a smile covered my own lips, "You have a beautiful smile Annette, never let this town rob you of that, promise me that Annette."

I nodded my head, " That's my girl." Mikhail said messing up my hair.

Adrien looked at Mikhail, " Mikhail, what was the reason James resorted to suicide?"

"James killed his wife and that ate away at him until he was driven to do the action, Angela Orosco, a young woman she was on the run from the police for murdering her father who raped her, that girl was a little bit on the strange side, even for me and I have seen a lot of strange things but I believe that whole bunch really taught me that things can possibly get stranger if someone is looking in the right place and willing to get entertained. The only normal person was an eight year old child Laura she was an orphan, we often sat in the floors playing with stuffed animal's that I would find for her to play with, Laura was here to search for Mary her friend and also James wife, poor Laura was heartbroken when James broke the truth to her about Mary's death or murder if I can say the least. The child was desperate for a home stating she wanted me to adopt her and give her a home, I almost done it but thinking of what I have become and was I declined her offer it ripped my heart from me, I loved that little girl but I promised her that I would take her safely back to her orphanage and I carried that promise, maybe someday I can have my life back and see her again hopefully on better turns instead of her crying. I wonder how her birthday went, I wonder if she is still at the orphanage." Mikhail stopped looking at the ground letting my hand go placing his hands in his black jean pockets.

"Annette! Hey, it's me Serenity." A voice rang out in the Ghost town.

Mikhail's head snapped up as we watched a brown haired girl stop in front of us. "I didn't know where you had run off too you missed class yesterday, don't forget our big report for , but now I can totally see why you bailed," she looked at Adrien and Mikhail, "Dude you two are tall I feel really short every minute I stand here." Serenity stated looking back at me probably to make herself feel a bit better though I was still a bit taller than she was but nowhere near our company.

I looked at her and had to ask, " Serenity why on Earth are you here in Silent Hill?"

The young woman stated, "I didn't want you to fail college, now come on we have to get back or we both fail."

I looked at Mikhail who looked at Serenity sympathy for the young bouncy girl before him, " I really hate to tell you this but none of you can leave once you cross that bridge you have a duty to accomplish in Silent Hill before you can leave."

Serenity looked at him, "You can't be serious can you," she looked at me, "He's serious isn't he? He isn't smiling so he's serious." Serenity looked at her surroundings "Oh my God this is weird, I'm stuck in a town that is haunted and I have a group of convicts chasing after me."

I looked at her, "Mikhail and Adrien look dangerous, but they are as harmless as little kitty cats, I swear."

The girl looked at me once more, "I was actually referring to the group on three men and two women, I lost them when I ran down that alley way earlier."

"Adrien, you and the girls go back to the hotel, avoid room 111 any other room is fine, I'll meet up with you later." Before we could protest he was out of sight.

Serenity looked at Adrien, " We can't let him take them on they are way bigger than he is, is he nuts?"

Adrien placed a hand on Serenity's shoulder, "Don't worry about Mikhail, he is stronger than he looks, let's get out of here, I can hear the sirens."

I grabbed Serenity's wrist as we ran back to the Grand Hotel the sirens wailing loudly as we ran.

I had to admit, having Serenity in Silent Hill with us was a huge relief, she has been a friend of mine since second grade and we have had a strong bond since, I also had to admit though I knew Mikhail was an executioner, I worried for his sanity and how he would cope in the Darkness, was he was weary of it as I was or had he grown use to it? I never worried about his ordeal with the outlaws, but Serenity on the other hand was clueless of us hanging out with Silent Hill's dark creation in the form of a beautiful Gothic male, Serenity never believed in ghosts, but when we talk to her during this day she still has dreams that are out of the ordinary, she has brought up the matter many times. She has also kept the things she had learnt over the course of this experience about Mikhail secret due to Adrien's request, the last I talked to her she was four months pregnant and super excited, she and Adrien had been together since our time in Silent Hill Adrien joined college shortly after our return to Brahms, yes, Serenity and I did fail that year due to our absent days from being held captive in the town, but I'll get to that story another time.


	5. Mikhail's Point of View

I stood in the shadows as the souls called to Silent Hill roamed, unaware of the dangers around them, they were weary, but still very unaware of what this town really was and the truth that stood behind it, they were also unaware that I have been watching them and gathering information that was already brought to my thoughts the moments that they were summoned. I was already aware of their crimes, but it was more fun hearing it come from the victims confessing their sins than it was finding out about it from the town, the victims were always very cocky about making it out of the town and finding bigger things during their escape, that was never the case, every victim shared the same fate, death.

As I watched the town's new summons, I have gathered the information that I desired, Warrick Evans, killed two police officers during a drug bust. William Sykes, raped a thirteen-year-old child and has been on the run for many weeks, the last man Sean Matthews, killed his girlfriend and her three year old son and was sentenced to death by lethal injection, Odessa Clemons, arrested due to aiding in a deathly bank robbing, a chatty girl I knew more about her than any of the other's the moment I started by stalk, and finally Hallie Ayers, she seemed to be the youngest of the convicts, however, she was far from being sinless, shopping lifting and killing a clerk before, the store opened by ways of strangulation.

Hallie Ayers, played her role of sweet and innocent quite well, towards those she was surrounded by, though, it clear for those who see the truth behind the sheep's clothing. It is my job to see their flaws, if I was more interested, I could gather more information on my targets than the already obvious reasons that stated why they were here.

I had other duties to attend to mainly coming up with ways to deal their punishments. The OtherWorld, with it's unlimited ways for people to run away from myself or Pyramid Head, only for us to just relax and take it easy. The Otherworld was very puzzling just one wrong turn can turn into another and then the hopes they, had, of escaping came crashing down upon them leaving them broken and our pray. I will destroy the men first, the three men had no good in any of them, Odessa seemed self-absorbed in herself, so I would do the more damage to her. Hallie, on the other hand from what I could gather, seemed to have some human in her. More in tune with her emotions than those around her were, that looked promising to me and making it her downfall.

"Yes, that seems like the perfect plan, I shall allow them to get to know one another, become friends, give them false hopes of survival and once everything is going well for them, I shall begin to have my fun of handing them their justice, perhaps, I'm not as rusty as I came to thinking I was, I may not be as good as I once was, but that may mean I am better than I was." I smiled closing my eyes, "Maybe a little shower will cleanse this town." I opened my eyes the skies grew dark and the roads formed puddles. Thunder roared in the sky.

"What fun is this going to be? I've not had this much fun since the Sunderland suicide and I didn't even cause that event, but this is already proving to be the start of something grand." I smiled walking back towards the Grand Hotel upon arrival I heard movement from the room 112, the room next to 111 the room where the burning of Alessa Gillespie took place, the whole start of Silent Hill's downfall. I stopped at the door of 112 and heard Adrien say, " I hate the rain, I just hope it doesn't flood."

Opening the door, "It's just a small rain it will pass."

Everyone except Annette who was sleeping on the couch looked at me, Serenity stated, " This town is weird, of course with the fog we had earlier this isn't shocking."

I smiled sitting in a vacant chair, "It seems this town gets a lot of rain, but never any floods, no matter how long it rains, Toluca Lake does rise around the park and it gets flooded a little bit, but here it never floods; it's said that a witch memorial is located in the park and due to that people say that the park is cursed."

"Even when you two are sitting down you still seem tall." Serenity stated amused.

I looked at her replying, " You can't help your short, what are you five-two?"

Serenity looked at me, "Five-one, I think you were just trying to make me feel better, but, either way you two are huge."

Adrien looked at her, Mikhail, is an old time man, a gentleman. He thinks he's old but he isn't he doesn't look that old does he?"

Thunder sounded in the sky then lightning struck, "So, no floods." Adrien stated once more.

"No, just this, I wouldn't worry, every storm passes eventually." I stated as Adrien sighed.


End file.
